The Guild Has Gone to the Pokemon
by Nekolover2001
Summary: When the guild gets sucked into the Pokemon world by team rocket who will save it? Team Natsu is coming back from a job when they find that the guild has gone into a different dimension! what will happen when the heroes from Fairy Tail and the heroes from indigo league meet!
1. Chapter 1: The Guild is Gone!

**Hi This is my first fanfic, so enjoy it. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_Lucy P.O.V._

"Lucy are we there yet?"

"No Natsu!"

"But this is Magnolia the guild should be right here!?"

"Lucy, for once the idiot is right!"

"Lucy! Natsu and Gray are right the guild's missing"

"Aye Mam!"

Then it struck me, the guild is gone. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and I were the only members of Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

The ground where the guild hall once stood was demented. Even in Fiore magic without magic circles was impossible. It struck me; the guild had been sucked into a different dimension.

"It's a slim idea but onto where the guild is supposed to be!" I exclaimed.

So all together the 7 young adventures stepped onto the demented ground.

Barreling through time space, Lucy and the others begin their journey to the world Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2: Ash

**Liz(Nekolover2001): Ok sorry I took so long to update I was cleaning my room when my notebook with the story and plot line disappeared... But just today I found it so I thought I would update before The 4th of July(I live in America so it all party on the fourth...I have to go to two parties that day so there is no way I could update)**

**Natsu: Well it took you long enough!**

**Liz:When did you get here?**

**Lucy: Just a minute ago!**

**Erza: They took me away from my cake!*demon awakaning***

**Liz: Natsu do you want to die!?*muttering: yeah because just like Jace he obviously has a death wish the size of Manhattan* Now I will save you*goes over to Erza* Erza I just baked a batch of strawberry shortcakes let's eat them together!* turns to Natsu* now since I saved your butt you will do the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: Liz does not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon**

**Lucy: She also does not own Jace Herondale!**

Charpter 2: Ash

Lucy POV

"Ahhhhh!" Plop! we landed. I landed on something that is bright yellow...

"Pikachu!" someone yelled. Confused I stood up and look at the thing underneath me. I was super adorable the cutest thing in this world, that is if you don't count Plue.

"Pika!Pika!" it screamed. Just then I was struck by lightning. I wonder if this kid is an electric mage like Laxus.

"Woah! What are those? Are they Pokemon?" The young boy said as he pointed to Carla and Happy.

" First of all These are Exeeds and second of all what are Pokemon? And who are you?" Wendy said.

" Sorry I forgot my manner I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." The boy said.

" I'm Natsu!" Natsu said and pointed to himself. And then pointed to us." This is Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and that idiot is Gray.''

"Cool! Who are they?"Ash asked.

"Gajeel and Lily when did you get here?" Natsu asked obviously confused.

" Just a minute ago, fire head did you not notice?" Gajeel was trying to pick a fight with Natsu but Erza split them up.

"Cool I've meet your friends so lets go meet mine!" Ash said to Natsu.

**Liz:So There it is chapter 2!**

**Lucy: Yay!**

**Natsu: I'm not happy Erza still punished me...LIZ YOUR CAKE STRATEGY DID NOT WORK!**

**Liz: What strategy? I just wanted cake!**

**Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray:*sweatdrops***

**Liz: Happy, Gray when did you get here?**

**Gray: That's not important.**

**Liz: Gray your clothes...**

**Gray: Wha!? When did that happen!?**

**Liz: Lucy do the thing...**

**Lucy: Ok...Please Read, Rate, and Review...*kick gray* LUCY KICK!**

**Gray: What was that for?**

**Lucy: For stripping during Liz's end!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brock and Misty

**I don't own anything!**

"Hi I'm Misty, I'm one of the Cerulean[sp?] City gym leaders. I'm going to be the world's best water Pokémon trainer." The girl with red hair and an egg that had a face said. "Oh! And this is Togapi."she continued.

"Hi, I'm Brock and I'm going to be the world's best Pokémon breeder. "The boy with brown hair and weird eyes said.

"I'm Natsu, this is Lucy, Wendy ,Erza, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and that idiot Gray." Natsu said.

Natsu POV

After introductions we were all hungry so they headed over to the nearest Pokémon center and talked over lunch. "So you guys are from a different dimension?" Misty said.

"Yeah, and in Fiore there is magic and we have guilds that have all different types of mages! I'm a celestial spirit mage that means I can use my keys to summon different spirits from the spirit world. When I summon them they help me fight my enemies." Lucy replied.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer. I got that magic because I was raised by Igneel, a fire dragon. My body is built like a dragon's, I have dragon scales for absorbing fire, dragon lungs for breathing fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." I said.

"You don't look like have scales or claws." Ash said.

"Right now I don't because I'm not in dragon force right now." I said

"What puts you in dragon force?" Misty said. Then Gray leaned over and whispered something in Misty's ear. "Really? That's so romantic!" Misty said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Gray said that his dragon force activates when he's really mad…or when Lucy's in serious danger." Misty said. I blushed at this; it was true that I got really mad when Lucy got hurt or when another boy touched her, especially Loke. Loke has a thing for her. I know it.

"Anyway, Wendy and Gajeel also have dragon slayer magic." Lucy said to change the subject, because she had a blush on her face just like me.

"I have iron dragon slayer magic." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, I have Sky dragon slayer magic so I can control and eat air." Wendy said.

"Eating air? Isn't that just breathing?" Ash said. Then Wendy went off to the corner to sulk.

"You hurt Wendy's feelings!" Erza said.

"Oh and what's your magic?" Brock said as he gushed over Erza.

"I can change my armor and my swords." Erza said, and suddenly Ash, Brock, and Misty took a step away from Erza.

"And what's your magic Gray?" Misty said.

"Oh I can make ice into any shape I want. It's called Ice make magic." Gray said.

"And I use Aria magic it allows me to fly." Happy said

"The cat talks?!" They said, like they were surprised or something.

"Duh, He can talk." I said, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Ok then." Ash said.

"Let's go demonstrate our magic!" Lucy said.

**Liz: HAHA Cliffie!...Sort of….**

**Natsu: Why Haven't You Updated In Two Months?!**

**Liz: Well so I was on my computer and then I got a call from a friend and she told me to watch blue exorcist and SAO and then I watched all of blue exorcist and started SAO and then started D Gray Man….And the first month laziness took hold of me…**

**Lucy: Read, Rate, and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Magic!

**Hey I SWEAR I AM NOT DEAD! Just...school...papers...I am sooo dead...**

**ANYWHO! onto the newest chapter! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR POKEMON...well I wish I did but doesn't everyone?**

Erza's Pov

I was feeling very left out so I decided to show my magic first. I requiped into my favorite requip! The strawberry cake costume!

Lucy POV

Erza volunteered to go first this will impress them...

"Requip!" and she did...but into what?

"Strawberry cake!" ash said. then pikachu jumped onto her and wouldn't let go. That was a huge disappointment.

Natsu POV

Me and the others all demonstrated our magics, but now it's Lucy's turn. She's going to do Urano Metra with Gemini, which means two Lucy's I don't know if this is a dream or a nightmare.

Regular POV

"Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" Lucy said, but nothing happened,"Huh? why didn't it work?" She focused all her magic energy into the key and tried once more. This time a silver and gold ball with Gemini's sign on it appeared in her hand in place of the key.

"A Pokeball?"Misty inquired.

"What do I do?" Lucy asked.

"Just press the button."Misty replied.

Lucy pressed the button and then Gem and Mini appeared."Gem, Mini turn into me!" Lucy said.

"oh were going to do that?" gem and mini said after turning into Lucy.

"yeah." she said

"what's 'that'?" Ash asked Natsu.

"Weelll..." Natsu said, but it was too late.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!" Gemini and Lucy called out. then a yellow beam of light took out at least a mile of land.

"...It's Lucy and Gemini's most powerful spell." Natsu said to a slightly shocked and crispy Ash(he had forgotten to take shelter).

"So What's a Pokeball?" Lucy inquired.

"It's the place where a Pokemon lives." Brock said.

"So...holder magic like mine is almost useless here..." Lucy said, depressed. Natsu looked upset he opened his mouth to say something, but Misty interrupted.

"No you're not useless at all! we all use Pokemon here and what you just did was incredible!"She said.

"Well are all Pokemon that powerful?"Lucy asked.

"No only Mew, and he was a legendary type. Otherwise Pokemon are split into elements like grass, rock, water, flying, poison, electric,ground, physic, ice, bug, ghost, dark, steel, fairy, dragon, fire." Misty explained, but those last two words had set Natsu off.

"Are there any fire dragon types? can I have a fire type? where do I get them?" Natsu was firing off questions(firing...get it...-_- I'm so cheesy. but that was accidental)

"Well lets go catch some then!" Ash said enthusiastically.

**AND END!**

**Finally sorry if this is short, spacey, and has a few holes...I am Just thinking this up as a I go sooooo R&R I'll update if i get ten reviews! And I won't dissapear for three months anymore... Okay SEE YOU LATER! AND PM ME I LOVE TO TALK TO YOU GUYS! READ MY PROFILE AND FIND OUT WHAT YOU HAVE IN COMMON WITH ME! THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT ALL THE STUFF WE HAVE IN COMMON! BYE!**


End file.
